Keenan the Hedgehog's Diary
by ArianatheEchidna
Summary: An autobiography of Keenan the Hedgehog, one of Ariana the Echidna's friends. Where all his journeys began. Rated for bloody violence and bad language. FINALLY COMPLETED! Technically, this is a 4-way crossover. Kingdom Hearts, Kirby, Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Sonic. ...What a mess.
1. Entry 1

**Keenan the Hedgehog's Diary**

**_Note from ArianatheEchidna:_** This is all about Keenan the Hedgehog, one of my fan chararters for my **Ariana the Echidna** searies. This all takes place like around during the begining of spring somewhere at Station Square at the Train Station, where his adventures began before setting his foot down in Hyrule and met up with Ariana and Melodey the Fox, along with Link, Navi the Fairy and Sellabey Jr. the Fairy. Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

_**Entry One:**_

It was a dark, windy, stormy, cold, rainy day when I was at the train station; waiting to go buy a ticket so I can travel farther up west of town. How long I've been traveling? Right... 50 long years... all on my own. Ever since my sister's death I was all alone in the world... searching... longing for a purpose. I looked back at the clock. About 6 hours I've been sittin' here... alone... waiting. I took out a nearly burned photo of me, my sister, Keeda, and my parents and gazed at it with sadness.

"So... you've been waiting here too, young man?" I heard someone say to me. I turned to see an old male hedgehog, around the 50s, now sitting next to me. "Sorry if I startled you."

"No. It's fine, sir. It's just that... no one around here ever spoken to me before." He stared at the photo.

"From the look of your sinister eyes you seemed to be in a deep lose. Something happen to them?" he asked me.

"Well, let's just say... my family was taken away from me... by death."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Some of my students were taken away from me too by death." I looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Rock Kendo, but to my students I'm Master Kendo. May I ask for YOUR name?" I sighed.

"Keenan... Keenan the Hedgehog. The last of the Phoenix Clan and those who dwells within a village of Burning Ember Valley. It's... nice to meet you, mister-"

"Please, call me Kendo." He smiled at me warmly. For the first time ever I smiled back.

"OK, it's nice to meet you, Kendo. So... what brings you here?"

"I'm going to head back to the temple." He suddenly looked at me with an odd look in his eyes... fatherly. "Care to come with me?" I was shocked. Dose he REALLY want me to come with him? Is this an opportunity I've been looking for? "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh! I um... I do! I mean I... I really appreciate the offer, really! It's just..." Suddenly we heard some screams of horror as some black creatures with bright yellow eyes appeared. I began to growl in rage. "Damn! Not my day!" I pulled out my father's sword, then I ran at the creatures and killed one of them, but then I suddenly let out a scream of pain. I could hear Kendo scream my name before everything went black.

When I was able to open my eyes, I saw Kendo in front of me, holding me on his lap. T then noticed that we're on a train.

"Kendo? W-where are we heading? What h-happen to..." he placed his finger on top of my lips as he shushed me.

"You need to rest. The creatures injured you. We'll be at the temple soon." I couldn't believe it! He saved me? Am I actually going WITH him? I couldn't help but shed a tear of joy as I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Entry 2

_**Entry Two:**_

It was a nice day at the temple, the perfect day to start my training with Kendo... I mean... "Master Kendo." I began to wonder what do I really need to work on. I'm guessing my fire element controlling skills. I then noticed him standing in front of me.

"Something a matter, Keenan?"

"Master Kendo... I've been thinkin'... why did you save me back at the station?" I asked him since I was also been thinkin' about that part too. He stared at me with concern.

"The reason why is that you needed help."

"But why** ME**?" He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I sighed.

"Between you and me... I'm... not what you think I am. I am... a Fire Demon. Everyone, except my leader of my clan, my mom n' dad, my sister, and some girl I knew, were afraid of me. One of them tried to kill me, but failed. I am the reason why I lost my parents. My sister, Keeda, was the only family I had... until I lost her... 50 years ago." I lowered my head, hiding my tears. "I should have died... not her!" Suddenly I felt his hand on my cheek as he brought my head up, making me meet his gaze and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Keenan... to me you are someone that is in so much pain. You are just an everyday Mobian. I don't sense anything bad about you. You are just a misunderstood person." He then brought me closer to him, calming me, letting my tears fall on to his chest. "Keenan... do not say that again, okay?"

"Y... yes... Master." I said softly. Why am I crying... and **WHY **a mere mortal like him is trying to comfort a... demon like me? What am I to him? Did he **JUST** say that I'm just a "misunderstood person" to him?

"Do not be afraid, Keenan. Do not hold back your tears you've been hiding. Let them all out. From now on, I will be the one... who will take care of you... as my valuable student." My eyes widen as I looked up at him shocked. He was smiling at me warmly... just like my parents, Keeda, that girl a mentioned, and my clan's leader have. I couldn't help but smile back and say, "Thank you... my Master."

"Don't mention it. Now, let's start the lesson for today, okay?"

"Y-yes, Master."


	3. Entry 3

_**Entry Three:**_

I wasn't able to sleep that night. I kept on thinkin' about what Master Kendo said.

_You are a misunderstood person. _Those words echoed in my mind. I took out my photo again and gazed at it. My mother, Katrina, standing on the left side of the photo was a maroon Emberian Hedgehog (looks like Amy Rose, but around the 20s) with blond hair, amethyst eyes and has pink Emberian markings all over her body (Though ALL female Emberians do wear clothes). My father, Zifer, standing next to her was a black Emberian Vampire Hedgehog (Looks like Shadow the Hedgehog, but around the 30s) with demonic orange eyes and has dark green Emberian markings all over his body (Male Emberians like me DO wear clothes too, but sometimes most of them don't). As for Keeda, who is standing next to me, was a maroon half Emberian Vampire Hedgehog (looks like Amy Rose, but younger) with orange eyes and has purple Emberian markings all over her body. I looked at myself in the photo. I'm basically a brown Emberian Vampire Hedgehog (Looks like Sonic the Hedgehog, but has three spiky hairs and has a body of Shadow the Hedgehog) with demonic red eyes and have black markings all over my body. I sighed sadly, but then my ears perked up and quickly put it away when my master came into the room. His eyes glowed concern through the darkness.

"Couldn't sleep, Keenan?" I nodded slowly. He walked over and sat down beside me. "You miss them, do you?"

"Yeah. I just can't stop thinkin' about 'em. I'm sorry if I worry you, Master."

"No need, Keenan. So... want to talk?" I slowly sat up, leanin' my back against the headboard of my bed and took out the photo. I then handed it over to him.

"That's my mom, dad, and my sister... my family."

"Hmph! Your little sister's cute."

"She's very special too... very gifted."

"Hmm? How so?"

"She became an exported sorceress when she was only 3. Normally that was impossible, but she was no ordinary child. Don't know how to explain it... but it seems that her IQ's around the two-hundreds."

"Wow! She **IS **one special girl."

"Indeed. I'm very lucky to have her as a sister. She's... very important to me." He suddenly smiled at me wickedly.

"So, who was this 'some girl you know?'" My face went red.

"H-her... her name was Sophia. She's one of Keeda's friends. She so happens to... like me. She's actually one of the villagers in Burning Ember Valley."

"Do you really like her?"

"Well... personally, I honestly do, Master... a lot, but that was a long time ago."

"I see. So what happened to them anyway?"

"When Keeda n' I were 4 n' 13, our village was attacked. Only she n' I survived, but by the time she was 8... someone captured me. I... can't remember who or **what **he was, but I escaped and ran to help my sister... but I was too late."

**_Flashback:_**

As I got back to me n' my sisters cabin that I built when I was about 14, I froze, horrified as I saw Keeda... in a pool of blood. I quickly ran to her side.

"Keeda! A-are you all right?! Speak to me!!" I cried. She weakly opened her eyes.

"B... Big... Bro?"

"Yes! I-I'm here! Everythin's gonna be all right! I'm...!"

"K-Keenan... I... I'm sorry, but..." She slowly began to close her eyes.

"Oh no, no... you... Y-YOU CAN'T DIE!! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!" I placed my hands on her chest as red-flamed aura appeared around me, who was trying to save my beloved sister, but I was too late as I now realized... Keeda was gone...

**_End Flashback:_**

"I'm terribly sorry, Keenan."

"It's OK. So... what happened to those students you've spoke of back at the station?" His eyes darken sadly.

"They... they were killed by someone by the name of Black Drew. Tyron and Markus never stood a chance." Wow! That "Black Drew" guy must have been tough. I really felt sorry for Master Kendo. "We better get some rest. Good night, Keenan." I nodded.

"Good night, Master." I then fell asleep after that.


	4. Entry 4

_**Entry Four:**_

"Yes, that's it, Keenan! Now, slowly and release your fire at the targets." Master Kendo said one mornin' durin' my trainin' as I was chargin' my flames I've made around my hands then released it, creatin' two fireballs that burned the targets in front of me. I collapsed down to my knees, gasping for lack of energy. I've been doin' this for like 5 hours! Shocking, I know, but I insisted my master on lettin' me keep at it till I get it nailed down. Now, I'm **SO** existed that I wanted to take a long nap! I can hear him clappin' his hands. "Well done, well done, Keenan! You've finally nailed the fireball tech-"

"I'm so tired! So tired! Water! I NEED WATER!!" I yelled, breathless. He laughed at me as he handed me a water bottle. I quickly snatched it like there was no tomorrow and drank it like the wind. His eyes widened as I was done with the bottle like... 3 seconds later!

"Wow! You **WERE** thirsty!" He laughed again and I joined in. I never felt happy like this before in a while. It's been five weeks since I've been livin' here at the temple with Kendo. I'm finally happy again. Suddenly one of the temple's solders came runnin' towards us.

"Master Rock Kendo! An intruder!! H-he's heading toward the altar!!" He yelled. My master and I then ran back inside and headed to the altar as the intruder then greeted us with his presence. He was a small creature with armor, a purple cape and has bright yellow eyes. I looked at it confused. Is he that big of a threat? Suddenly it pulled out its sword and ran straight at me as I then quickly took out my sword when our weapons clashed. I struggled to make it loose balance, but didn't work. It also struggled to make me loose balance, but didn't work.

"Hmph! Impressive. You're very good with handling a sword, but unfortunate for you that it wouldn't make any difference." It slammed me against the wall, causing me to loose my balance, as it got ready to finish me off.

"Metaknight! Stop! Do not harm him! He's one of us!" My master yelled. I looked at him, confused.

"Metaknight?"

"That's right. I am Metaknight. I am an old friend of Kendo's. Who are you?" It asked me as it puts away its sword.

"I-I'm Keenan. K-Keenan the Hedgehog."

"Well, then it is a pleasure to meet you, Keenan the Hedgehog." He said as he turned to my master when the solders appeared.

"It is all right, men. Metaknight here's my friend. You may put down your weapons and return to your posts." He said. They nodded and walked off. "Let's talk in my quarter, Metaknight. We have much to talk about. Keenan, come." We then began walking down the hallway to his room as he closed the door behind him and sat on a chair as me n' Metaknight sat on the couch. "So... what brings you here, Metaknight?"

"I've received word that the girl, the one who disappeared seven months ago has been found... the Protector of Time." I looked at him confused and then noticed my master's eyes widen in shock.

"Hmm. I see. So, where is she?"

"She's been spotted somewhere in Hyrule with Link and Navi."

"OK, who the hell is this 'Protector of Time' and is this 'Hyrule' you spoke of?!" I asked, impatiently.

"Watch your language, my student. Metaknight, will you explain the situation to him?"

"Gladly. You see, the girl I spoke of is the daughter of Luna the Echidna and the Elemental Guardian, Lyon the Echidna. Her name... is Ariana. Ariana the Echidna. She disappeared seven months ago after their death. We almost presumed that she was dead, but luckily I found out that she was warped to a world known as Hyrule. Are you with me so far?"

"Y... no. Sorry, I'm not."

"Hmph! Don't worry about it, but that's not just the reason why I'm here, Kendo, I am also here to ask you about something... important."

"Go on." Said my master.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if one of your best students could do an important mission for me and the king."

"What is the mission?"

"The mission... is to work under cover by working for Ganondorf and find out what he's up to... while watching over the girl to make sure she's safe without getting caught."

"I see. Well..." He began puzzling for a while, until I called out, "Master, let me do it! I want to help!" He and Metaknight looked at me with concern.

"Keenan... are you sure that you want to do this? The mission could be dangerous."

"Please, Master Kendo! I promise that I'll be all right! I want to do this, please!" He began to puzzle for a moment then suddenly made a huge grin on his face.

"Very well then. Metaknight... Keenan the Hedgehog will be the one who'll accept the mission if it's all right with you." He nodded in agreement.

"We will go to Hyrule first thing in the morning."


	5. Entry 5

**_Entry Five:_**

Days went by since I went with Metaknight to Hyrule, now startin' my mission… workin' for Ganondorf… spyin' on him. One day he ordered me to steal an item called the "Spiritual Stone of Fire" from the Gorons' leader, Darunia. Obviously, I obeyed and headed toward Death Mountain. As I got to Goron City, I quickly hide as a Hylian Human wearing green tunic and a large green hat, two fairies, and a black echidna with red stripes walked out of the entrance and I sneakily walked into Darunia's room. He saw me and got pissed off.

"Who the heck are you!?" He yelled at me as some other Gorons appeared. I grinned evilly as I made a cage appear around them and slammed Darunia against the wall. Then I grabbed a knife and aimed it at him.

"All right, old man! Give me the stone… or else!!" I yelled, but then the knife suddenly disappeared as I sponge around and saw that echidna again.

"I don't think so, pal!!" She said as she turned the knife into dust. "Now… LEAVE DARUNIA AND THE GORONS ALONE!!" I could tell that she's pretty pissed. I smirked at her.

"Oh, an echidna girl. This is so unexpected. This is goin' to be very interesting for me… to get rid of you." I said as I ran at her, but she warped up to a ledge. My eyes suddenly widen as I found out who she was. "No way… you the Protector of Time!"

"What are ya talkin' about?" She asked me confused. I shook my head as I threw a Fireball at her. She flipped backwards and used Sonic Wind at me, but it didn't make a scratch on me. "Who are you and are ya workin' for Ganondorf?!" She asked me with a bad tone in her voice.

"I'm Keenan the Hedgehog, the last of the Phoenix Clan, and this is none of your business, brat!!" I yelled as I did a Wolf Claw at her, but she then made a run for it out of Goron City. I ran after her as I threw another Fireball at her, making her fall off the cliff, well almost. She was hangin' on when I stepped forward and took a look at her. She looked so helpless. "Now… say good-bye!" I said to her as I was chargin' my attack for the final blow.

"Not so fast!" Someone called out. Someone punched me out of the way as I now noticed that it was Darunia himself, who quickly grabbed the echidna girl's hand before she fell.

"Darunia!!" She yelled as he pulled her back up. I secretly sighed in relief. I wasn't tryin' to harm the girl, but I just wasn't sure if she's this "Ariana" that Metaknight spoke of. She's just a young girl… a 16 year-old, but he **DID** mentioned that she was over cloned and what she looks like. Because of this world's time thing… if my conciliations are correct, she must be like about 26 years old, though she doesn't appeared to be. I smirked at them.

"This time I'll let ya go, old man, but the next time we meet you won't be so lucky!" I secretly lied as warped out of there.

About like 15 minuets later, I saw her and her friends warped with a red flash of light as I stud somewhere on Death Mountain.

"I better keep an eye on that girl." I said to myself. "She maybe our only chance of saving…" Suddenly, Metaknight appeared behind me.

"So… did you find the Protector of Time yet, Keenan?" He asked me.

"Yes, Metaknight. I did, but she's only a child. How could she save the worlds of light from eternal darkness?" I asked him, rememberin' what he has told me about the situation we've been havin'… rememberin' about those black creatures that attacked the train station five weeks ago. Accordin' to him, those creatures are known as the Heartless… hearts that have been changed for the by… darkness. No body… no soul.

"You'll see, my friend. She's one of the worlds' final hope." He said as he then walked next to me. "Make sure that the girl is safe. You are now her protector, Keenan the Hedgehog."

"Hey, wait!" I yelled, but he disappeared into the shadows.


	6. Entry 6

_**Entry Six:**_

Ever since that day I met the one that I was ordered to watch over, I was startin' to have a bad feeling… like something terrible's goin' to happen VERY soon. When I over heard that Ganondorf's goin' to steal the Ocarina of Time from Princess Zelda, I knew I must do somethin'. I suddenly heard a voice inside my head.

_"Keenan the Hedgehog. Quickly, go to the Temple of Time."_ That voice called out. I wasn't sure what was that all about, but I knew that I must go there… and fast. I quickly warped there to see that Echidna and her friends again with a pink and bright blue female fox with three tails, wearin' a hot pink top and hot pink, bright blue striped skirt and pink and bright blue shoes (looks like Amy's by the way) and has blond pigtails around the age of 12. That human was about to pull a sword out of the stone. I've must stop him.

"No, wait!!" I called out, but I was too late as that human pulled out the sword and a flash of light appeared as it blinded me.

_**7 years later** _

As I finally awoke, I found myself in the same place, but instead of that echidna girl and her friends standing there it was some teenaged male Sheikah with blond hair and red eyes starin' at me.

"Looks like you're coming around, Keenan the Hedgehog." He said to me. I stared at him confused.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? What just happen just now? Where is that echidna and her friends?"

"I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikahs. As for the ones you've spoke off, they are now heading toward the Fire Temple to awaken the Sage of Fire. You're in this temple… seven years later."

"WHAT?? SEVEN YEARS LATER?? NO WAY!!" I was shocked about what I've just heard. Did seven years REALLY have passed?

"You were knocked out for a long time, Keenan. It's strange that you, Ariana25, and Melodey the Fox hasn't aged a bit."

"_Ariana25_?! Oh, do you mean _Ariana the Echidna_, right?" He nodded.

"She and her friends need some help. Go back to Death Mountain and help them." I nodded and warped there to see the entrance to the Fire Temple and ran inside.

After a couple of minuets, I released the Gorons from their prison and watch them roll away, but then I heard somethin' behind me as I quickly took out my father's and aimed, but then I noticed that it was that Echidna and her friends and if I could tell from her expression on her face, she WASN'T thrilled to see me again.

"You!! What the heck are you doin' here!!" She yelled at me, gettin' pissed.

"Whoa! Cool down, kid. I'm just here to lend in a helpin' hand."

"Yeah, right!!"

"No, really. It's true. Look, I know you don't trust me, but I was just followin' orders. I actually wasn't planin' on hurtin' you or anyone else around here."

"Why should I believe you!?"

"Because… you must. If you don't… somethin' terrible's gonna happen to your friend. Oh, what was his name? Oh, Darunia, isn't it?" Her eyes widen. "I know you don't want anythin' bad happen to him. I honestly wasn't planin' on lettin' that happen. Please, let me help." Then the fox tugged on the girl's hand.

"Ariana, let's go. We got the key now. Let's just go n' help Daru…"

"Hold on, Mel." She looked back at me. "Are ya sayin' that you're tellin' the truth?"

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry about our last encounter with each other, but you must let me help you. I'll explain what's goin' on, OK?" She puzzled for a moment, and then a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Alright then… and who may I ask to lend us a helping hand? I just forgot what'cha name was." My eyes widen. Is she lettin' me help her and how could she forget my name so quickly? Oh, well. I don't blame her. She just saw me only once.

"Oh, um… the name's Keenan the Hedgehog. And may I ask for you and your friends' names?"

"Of course! The name's Ariana, Ariana the Echidna, but everyone in Hyrule calls me Ariana25."

"I'm Melodey the Fox, the world's greatest 12 year-old genius and mecha mechanic! Nice to meet you!" The pink and bright blue fox said.

"Hmph! The name's Link." That human said, who is NOW lookin' like a teenager!!

"I'm Navi the Fairy! And this is Sellabey Jr. the Fairy!" The blue fairy said as she pointed at the yellow fairy with black hair that was next to her. I nodded.

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Say, Keenan, why did'cha want that Goron's Ruby anyway?" Ariana asked me. My eyes darken.

"To be honest, I was just followin' orders. Someone ordered me to both work undercover by working for Ganondorf to see what he's up to… and keep a close eye on you."

"So, why didn't ya just tell me that before hand?"

"I can't. If Ganondorf finds out that I was a spy, I don't know what will happen."

"Alright then. Now, let's hurry to Darunia and stop that Lava Dragon, Volvolgia!" We then ran towards a door as Melodey on unlocks it and ran inside, but I noticed that Darunia wasn't there. Ariana called out, "DARUNIA!! DARUNIA, IT'S US!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" then her eyes darken sadly. "Where is he? Where's Darunia?" Suddenly the whole room started shaking.

"W-W-WHAT'S HAPPENING!!" Melodey cried.

"WHOA!! That's definitely **NOT** a good sign!! Everyone, watch your backs!!" Ariana said. We began lookin' around panicking as the room suddenly stops shaking. Then a lava-looking dragon appeared in front of us. "THAT'S VOLVOLGIA!!"

"What was your **FIRST** clue?!" I said. It roared at us in rage as Ariana, me, Melodey, and Link pulled out our weapons. Ariana has a sword that looks like the Master Sword that Link has, but a little different. Melodey's weapon, make that "weapons" are two katanas.

"Guys! That monster's weak point is at the head! Link! Use the Megaton Hammer at its head! Ariana! Keenan! Strike it when Link does his job! I'll give ya the signal!" Melodey called out. We nodded and got ready.

**_About 2 hours later_**

I have no choice but to admit it, her plan worked. It took us a quite a while before the monster finally died. Ariana, Sellabey, Link and Navi are gone because of some light show and me and Melodey are all at Goron City waitin' for 'em to return.

"So… Keenan, who was this 'someone' that ordered you to work undercover anyway?" Melodey asked me.

"His name's Metaknight. He came to the temple and asked my master, Rock Kendo, if someone would take the job, so I volunteered." I answered. She began to puzzle.

"So… this 'Metakinght's' a good guy by any chance?"

"Yes, he is. My master said so."

"So… um… how old are you?" I began to laugh. She's askin' me **SO** many questions. I'm guessin' that she's curious about me.

"Well… I'm 17, but if ya wanna be technical… I'm actually like about… 67." Her mouth dropped open in shock. I laughed again at her expression. "You better close your mouth before you're gonna catch some flies in there."

"Seriously… 67!! MAN, YOU'RE OLD, BUT THAT'S **IMPOSSIBLE**!!"

"Relax, will ya? Sheesh!" I smiled warmly. Boy, she reminded me so much of my sister. Why am I all of the sudden… so nice to this child? "So, where are your parents, kid?" Her eyes darken sadly.

"When I was like about 8, my mum and dad died of a terrible illness. I tried to find a cure for them, but I was too late. Some genius I was." I frowned. Poor kid. She lost her them when she was so young.

"S-sorry I asked. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I'm over it now. So what happen to your family?"

"My mother and father were killed, along with my clan and the villagers of Burning Ember Valley. Me and my sister were the ones that survived… but… 50 years ago… my sister was killed." Her eyes widen.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I'm terribly sorry that happen! How old was she?"

"She was 8. You somehow… reminded me of her, Melodey."

"Oh…" she stared at the floor when Ariana and Link, along with their fairies, appeared in front of us.

"We best get goin'. We must go, now, to… um… the 'Spirit Temple', right Link?" Ariana asked. He nodded.

"Well… good luck, guys. I best get goin'." I said and then I was about to walk off.

"Hey, Keenan! Why don'tcha stay with us? We made a great team back there!"

"Think I'll pass. Besides… I got other things to take care of, OK? See ya later." I waved good-bye and disappeared out of the city.


	7. Entry 7

_**Entry Seven:**_

_What's wrong with me? Why am I feelin' that I shouldn't have left Ariana and the others?_ I began to puzzle when I was somewhere in Castle Town… well, what's left of it, of course. It's been like 2 days since I left Goron City. The image of their faces keeps on popin' out inside my head as I tried to think what I should do next. _What's makes them **SO** special that I can't stop thinkin' about 'em?_ I sighed then gasped as I quickly spun around and saw Ganondorf, standin' before me. His eyes glowed in rage.

"Keenan the Hedgehog, you have betrayed me." He said in rage. _Shit! I'm totally busted! I've been caught!_ I took a deep breath and got up and stud before him.

"That's because I was **NEVER** on your side, Ganondorf! Did you realize the pain n' suffering you've brought to those Gorons? You almost made them Volvolgia's lunch and if that **THING** was released… the land of Hyrule would of become a burin' waste land! You rang of terror will come to an end! Both Ariana and Link'll stop you!" He began to laugh evilly at me.

"You're such a fool, Keenan. I had a feeling that you were a spy for Metaknight from the start." He snapped his fingers as I quickly spun around and saw two of the Heartless appeared behind me. They then grabbed me. "Take him away. I'll deal with him later." I began to struggle out of their grasp, but I couldn't.

"You won't get away with this, Ganondorf! I swear it!" I yelled as those devils and I disappeared into darkness.

_**Note from ArianatheEchidna: **Yes, i know it's SOOOOOO sort, but don'tcha worry, the next entry will be pretty long._


	8. Entry 8

_**Entry Eight:**_

I am now his prisoner… a prisoner inside his dark castle. I shouldn't have helped Ariana n' her friends back at the temple, but it was the right thin' to do. Now that the princess was found and now help prisoner somewhere with Ganondorf, there was nothin' I could do but wait here to die. My ears perked up as I heard footsteps, comin' towards my way. I closed my eyes, thinkin' that it must be an executioner… but I was wrong when my heart was suddenly filled with joy as I saw Ariana n' Melodey, standin' before me.

"Hey, pal. Y-you alright?" Ariana asked me. "We're here to bust ya outta here." My eyes darken sadly.

"I'm sorry… b-but I won't allow you to, Ariana. Besides… you guys don't need me. J-just go n' save Zelda." She just stared at me.

"Keenan… what kind of friend would I be if I just let someone like you stay here n' die?" _F-friend? Did she just call me a… a FRIEND?! _I was shocked. I just couldn't believe I heard those words come out of her mouth.

"T… thank you… f… friend." I smiled. She smiled back as her claws appear n' cuts the bars down.

"Now, let's go n' help Link." I nodded as I followed her n' Melodey up the stairs. My eyes widen, noticin' that Ariana was runnin' in super sonic speed. I couldn't believe that she's runnin' **SO** quickly. My eyes widen again as I saw Melodey's three tails swirl around like helicopter blades, causin' her to catch up with her. I couldn't believe that I was capable of keepin' up with 'em in that same speed. As we got into a room, we found Link, sword out n' Ganondorf, coverin' his wound with his hand, breathin' heavily.

"H… how?! H… h… how could I be defeated… by a little…" he coughed up blood n' screamed, causin' the entire area to rumble n' became an outdoor balcony. He then fell to the floor dead as Princess Zelda was released from her pink crystal prison. I sighed in relief.

"It's finally over. H-he's gone."

"I don't think so, Keenan!" Melodey yelled in horror as she pointed at some strange ball of darkness… floating above Ganondorf's lifeless body. My eyes widen, so did Link's, Ariana's n' Zelda's.

"What is that thing?" Navi asked, who was floatin' next to Link. Sellabey on the other hand was hidin' behind Ariana's head.

"Me have no idea." Ariana said. "But I don't think it's friendly." Suddenly a portal of darkness appears as a person, wearin' a black cloak with red stripes walks out of it. His face was covered by his hood.

"Greetings, Protector of Time. We've been waiting for your return." The hooded stranger said. Ariana stared at him confused, but then got serious.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Irikaiu the Wolf… of the Black Coats. I have come for you, my dear." I ran in front of her n' spread my arms, keepin' him away from her.

"I won't let you go near her, Bastard!" I yelled. He just laughed at me.

"So… you want to risk your life… for this child?"

"That **CHILD'S** my friend! I won't allow you damn bastard to take her away from me, you got that?!" I pulled out my father's sword n' aimed it at him. My eyes glowin' with rage n' desire of protecting my friend. He laughed again as he pulled out his sword n' took off his cloak to reveal a dark purple wolf with blue demonic eyes. I looked back at Ariana n' the others, smilin' warmly. "You must get out of here, now. I'll handle this." I whispered.

"But… but we can't just leave ya here."

"Just go, alright? I can take care of myself. Don'tcha worry. No go." She hesitated for a moment then finally nodded.

"Kay, but you better not die, okay?" I nodded as they ran off. I looked back at Irikaiu.

"Get ready, Bastard! I'm sendin' ya straight to Hell!"

_**Note from ArianatheEchidna: **Whoa! Now this is gettin' good. stay toon for the LAST n' FINAL entry._


	9. Entry 9

**_Entry Nine:_**

**_5 minuets later_**

Blood shed everywhere… most of 'em were mine. The castle's now in ruin n' Ariana n' her friends are now witnessin' Irikaiu n' I battle to the death. I could see the terror in Ariana's eyes. She couldn't take it. She wanted to jump into the battle n' help me, but I forbid it. I am now badly wounded… so was Irikaiu, but my injuries were much worse than his. I suddenly dropped my father's sword n' fell to my knees, coughing up blood. Irikaiu grinned as he walked over n' slammed his foot on my neck n' I cried out in terrible pain.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Melodey, Navi n' Sellabey cried. Suddenly Ariana pushed him out of the way n' keeled down beside me, holdin' my head up on her lap, makin' me meet her gaze.

"Keenan… are you alright?" She said with worry. I smiled warmly at her.

"Yes… I'm alright, Ariana. T-thank you… f-friend." My ears then perked up as I heard Irikaiu got up n' picked up his sword… gettin' ready to kill her. My eyes widen. "NO!!" I got up n' pushed her away as I got stabbed by his sword n' cried out bloody murder. I could hear Ariana screamed my name in terror as I fell to my knee, but an evil grin appears on my face. "B… big m-mistake, y-you… y-you damn Bastard!" I held on to my sword n' slashed off his head as his lifeless body fell to the floor. I then began to cough up blood n' fell to the ground as everythin' went black.

**_2 days later, back to our own time… 7 years back_**

"Keenan. Keenan, please answer me." Said a voice softly. I couldn't move my body, but I was able to open my eyes to see Ariana herself. "Keenan, are you okay?" I looked around. I found myself in someone's tree house on someone's bed all bandaged up.

"W… where am I?" I asked her.

"You're in Link's house, but Link n' the others are outside. You lost a lot of blood… so…" she took out a dagger n' placed it on her wrist. My eyes widen when she suddenly made a huge cut on it, causin' gushes of blood to come out of it. She then handed her wrist over to me. "Drink."

"W-wha? I… I can't. I-"

"Don't resist, Keenan. I know you're a vampire. I could tell. Please… drink my blood." My eye narrowed slightly as I finally, weakly, took her hand n' brought her wrist towards my lips. I opened my mouth as my sharp fangs appears n' sank 'em into her. I could hear her groan in pain as I began to drink her blood. _Her blood… it tasted so good. _

_It's been so long since I tasted somethin' like it, but why? Why is she offerin' herself to me? _I thought to myself as I continued to drink her blood. I could now hear her moan in pleasure of bein' slowly drained away. _I must stop myself before it's too late. I'm just about have enough. _I slowly took my fangs away from her wrist as I began to lick the blood away from my mouth. I looked at her n' smiled. "Thank you… m-my friend… but you shouldn't have-" she placed her finger onto my lips before I could finish.

"Nonsense, Keenan. You're my friend. I don't want anythin' bad happen to you. …Are you… crying, Keenan?" She noticed the tears that fell from my eyes as I wiped them away.

"Those… are tears of joy, Ariana. To be honest, you're… the only fried outside of the temple I ever had. You made me feel like… I'm no longer alone." She stared at me with concern n' took my hand.

"Keenan… I've been waitin' for you to say those words. I want you to be honest with me 'bout anythin'." My eyes darken sadly. I'm afraid to tell her about **WHAT** I really am. "I'm not rushin' you, okay? When ya feel ready… you can tell me. Now, come on. Let's go n' meet up with Mel n' Sellabey." I nodded as she helped me up to my feet. I smiled at her warmly as we headed out the door… out into the world… n' into our bran new adventures… adventures that are waitin' for us.

_**Note from ArianatheEchidna: **The End. Hope you liked it._


End file.
